A Hottie Made Of Hunny
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: jackson marries Abby Fujimoto's younger sister Kara. Thanks to Robert Downey Jr. Love and Once Annoynomus 14 for their fantasies. rated m for sexy stuff.


A Hottie Made of Hunny - Jackson and Melissa

The house was empty. Quiet. All except for one person. Melissa Wu periodically stirred the sweet mush in the black pot on the stove. The door opened revealing her best friend, who was oddly enough Abby Fujimoto's younger sister. When she saw Melissa, she smiled.

"Hey Kara, how was work?" Melissa asked as Kara yawned and sat down at her kitchen table.

"Boring." was her answer.

Melissa laughed. "I know you're tired now but you'll wake up in a little while, I promise."

"How's it coming? Can I stir?" Kara asked reaching across the way to hold the wooden spoon against Melissa's hands. They helped each other stir the mush.

"Did I get it right?" Melissa asked offering Kara a taste of the yellow clump of mush. It tasted great and Kara's brown eyes widened. "God Mel you're a genius!" she gave her best friend a tight hug "Thank you so much for helping me with this."

"No problem honey, Jackson will go crazy after you unveil this. Its set baby girl, I hope it goes well.' Melissa smiled noticing how sweet twenty year old Kara looked with her hair trailing down her face in soft, light curls. She was sexy. Though she herself wouldn't think anything about her tiny frame was hot, Melissa knew Jackson had made a good choice in this sweetheart of a girl.

"I wish you were here when it actually happens to see his reaction. I can't do this kind of thing without help and plus you and Taylor or Daley or even Abby would be much better off being the ones in my position."

"why honey?" Melissa asked her face falling a little as Kara beat on herself. "Don't think that. Its not true doesn't Jackson always tell you that?"

Kara nodded, already having second thoughts on what she had devised to do.

"I suck at seducing anyone Mel, this should be you. I could just watch while you do it."

"it wouldn't feel as right coming from me Kara and plus I know Jackson and, even though he doesn't show it often, I know as well as everyone else does that he loves you. Head over heels."

"For this?' Kara asked gesturing to her see- through shirt that was wet from the sink, "Melissa you have got to be-" Melissa cut her off by bending her knees and looking straight into Kara's brown eyes.

"I love you Kara." Melissa said with a giant smile just for her shy friend "Jackson loves you more than he'll ever tell anyone. I see it in his eyes, his face, or many faces, if you really wanna get technical, in the way he gives you hugs, everything he does is because he cares about you and you mean so much to him."

"Really, Melissa?" Kara asked

"yes. And if you still don't believe me, wait until you're there. Alone. Nobody else. Just you and him. I know for a fact, you aren't as scared in the dark as you are in the light. And if you are, you shouldn't be. You can do and be as beautiful as I know you are anytime you want."

A car pulled up along the driveway, washing the now dark kitchen in two spotlights. Quietly, the two girls hugged each other and Melissa's breath was stolen fast as Kara squeezed her body close in a signature bear hug. She stole a quick good luck kiss from Melissa as they silently waited for her husband to come inside.

Cody Jackson was a little suspicious of what might be happening as soon as he pulled up in front of his house. He looked up at the bedroom window he shared with his wife and smiled inside himself. Slowly, Jackson made his way into the house wondering what exactly his wife was planning…

"Hello?' he called as the darkness enveloped him on all sides. The kitchen light was off and he fumbled with the door knob. "Anybody in here?"

"Boo!" said a voice. Jackson laughed and clutched his heart a little scared. The lights went up as Jackson and the girls eyes adjusted to the change. He smiled and walked over muttering something about a silly girl as he finally gained control of what was happening.

"Melissa did you do this?"

"don't look at me." Melissa held up her hands "I just cooked it. Kara's behind this operation."

"oh really?" he asked with a big smile just for her. "What did you do baby?' Jackson asked going over and giving her a big kiss on the cheek" it smells good. what is it?"

"it a surprise. Don't peek baby.' Melissa said with a laugh "you are gonna love it. Now go upstairs."

"Come on Melissa. Can you give me a hint at least?" Jackson asked giving Melissa a kiss as well. But she wouldn't budge.

"Jackson no. now listen to your wife and get upstairs.' Melissa crossed her arms over her chest at the stubbornness of Jackson's asking. He looked at both of the girls trying to help Kara cave as the blue in his eyes intensified a little.

"Jackson, please don't look at me like that. "Kara blushed covering her face embarrassed at the way her husband was acting." Just go upstairs. I'll be up in a sec."

"and take your shirt off." Melissa said watching Kara's face turn beat red and trying to hide her own laughter.

"okay baby can't wait." he took the black shirt he had worn that day off and draped it over her shoulders stealing one more kiss before making his way upstairs. Jackson took her hand and held it to his heart, letting the beat seep into her hand, Kara felt weak and tried to stand still as a beautiful feeling washed over her body. That, she knew with one look around the house would be intensified by just the slightest pulling sensation.

"Holy crap, Melissa I can't do this "Kara jumped up and down, panicky now, what had she been thinking? This crazy idea would never work! "shhhh" Melissa said letting Kara hug her close again. "its okay. Everything'll work out right. I swear. And wait until Jackson gets a load of what you're planning!"

"it wasn't even my idea!" Kara cried chocked up a little

"yes it was. "Melissa said drying her tears away." the ending start was what you needed help with and all of it was yours. Kara calm down. Are you sure you're okay?" Melissa asked with genuine concern for her friend. When she shakily nodded her head, Melissa waved goodbye letting Kara in for a third time that night.

No stopping now. Kara thought it's go time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The surprise was set. Everything was in place. Kara made her way upstairs nervously rehearsing what she would say. Taylor had helped her come up with dirty words just for Jackson, but in the end, she knew that - besides being scarred for life, that would also not be what Jackson wanted her to do. Pushing them aside from the minute she thought them, Kara breathed out and climbed the two remaining stairs to her waiting husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Long day?" she asked. Jackson nodded and took in the sight by his bedroom door. Kara had put his black shirt on over her head and was holding a bowl filled with something in her hands.

"What's that for?"

"Ready?" she asked coming over and sitting on top of his body.

"For what?" Jackson was a little confused as Kara bent down to his face and started kissing him, "Babe what are you doing?"

"your surprise awaits. Now here are the rules." Kara put on her strongest voice which meant she wanted Jackson to listen to her and he did.

"Rules?" Jackson rose his eyebrows as Kara rubbed her hands on his neck a little.

"Just relax and enjoy this because tonight is all about you."

"really." Jackson breathed out "Oh baby that feels good.. What's my surprise."

"this." she said kissing him again" being here with me." Kara traced circles on Jackson's shoulders and listened to him moan her name. 'And a few more specials courtesy of Melissa."

"oh alright then." Jackson said slowly closing his eyes and letting Kara work her magic. She brought the wooden spoon out of the bowl and stirred it around a little.

"Can you get on your back for me baby?" Kara asked Jackson did what she was asking though he was still confused. Kara sat with her legs on either side of Jackson and slowly dug her palms into the muscles in his back.

"I'm surprised you work at the outlets when really you should be a masseuse." Jackson said under his wife's touch. "This is gonna be good."

"oh silly it will. I got some more, just wait." Kara laughed a little as she kneaded Jackson's back some more.

"Why are you so edgy?" she asked "Jackson you really should smile more often. He rose his eyebrows even though Kara couldn't see them, she knew what he was thinking, "you seriously need to loosen up and be happy. You look hot when you are happy."

"okay well, I forget how to be happy sometimes." he said as she got up to grab the bowl of mush. Slowly Kara drizzled a smidge of it onto Jackson's chicken bones. "I have ways to make you happy Jackson. Wait and see. I know you'll love it." Jackson moaned a little as the sticky - buttery - hunny mix fell onto his back. Jackson smiled against the covers as his wife kissed the sides of his back and as she had seen Melissa do cautiously licked it back off of Jackson's back.

"holy cow babe. "he jumped a little despite her weight on his back. "Kara, what are you doing?"

Shocked she froze and lifted her face upward. "Jackson do you want me to stop?'

"Baby no I like it. I was just kidding. It really is a surprise." Jackson bent one hand backwards and offered it to his wife. She squeezed his rough but gentle hand and that simple gesture Jackson did brought with it a new found boost of confidence. When Kara poured more on, she noticed it tasted sweet to both of them.

"Jackson hold still baby. Its not supposed to hurt."

"oh it doesn't hurt, Kara I really, really like it' Kara noticed a change in her husbands voice. It sounded thick with its own sweet mush and she enjoyed the feeling she was aware of that she had given that to him.

Jackson's eyes were glassy and his body was already starting to sweat.

"Jackson relax. I'm almost done but there's more and -" he cut her off by pushing up on the bed and trying to pull her body down. He moaned a sentence. "Oh there better be more than just this….'

"Jackson no. stay still. I'm not done yet." Kara demanded and Jackson laughed but stayed where he was.

"Okay now you can move. Get on your stomach and stay there until I tell you okay?" she needed to be fast because from what she saw, Cody Jackson was happy and already tired of waiting.

He rolled over revealing a six pack and brood shoulders. Kara had all she could do to concentrate and it didn't help matters that Jackson wasn't going to wait for her to make the first move. He pushed himself up and they kissed for a while, trying to fight each other for the title of champion.

"Jackson.. "Kara moaned "Stop. You're distracting me."

"isn't that the idea?' he asked feverishly kissing her neck and arms," You are trying to make me happy and you're creating a big surprise which also means trying to distract me away from the point of this.

"that I love you and wanna be with you tonight and every night forever.'

"yeah I do too baby.' Jackson said pushing his body up against hers. "you said there was more?"

"yeah but you need to listen to me and do what I say or else." she watched as Jackson's face fell.

"or else what?"

"You don't get anything from me.'

"aww baby please don't do that." Jackson sounded like a little kid and Kara couldn't help but laugh. "I wanna play with you tonight. I love you so much.

"promise?"

"promise." Jackson said finally relaxing enough so the surprise could continue.

"Hey Jackson, I'm sorry" Kara said regretting fighting with him. Jackson was happy after all and that was what she had ultimately wanted. "I just want this to be perfect. I wanna show you that I am just as good at these things as Abby or Taylor is."

'Don't baby." Jackson said with hard eyes." Did I marry Taylor?"

"oh God no." Kara said holding his hand in hers and the spoon in midair with the other.

"what about Abby?" Jackson continued wanting Kara to see his point. She shook her head no." Who did I marry?'

"me." Kara said looking down a little embarrassed

"you. "Jackson repeated squeezing her hand warmly. "I married you. I want you to be with me. I want you to be here right now. Just you. Not Taylor or Abby or Daley or anyone else but you babe."

"Jackson, I love you so much." Kara said as she realized she had started to cry. Jackson's kisses mopped up the trail of tears and he said" Remember that okay?"

Kara nodded squeezing his hand again. She ladled more honey onto Jackson's stomach and watched him struggle not to move.

"Silly, you are a good boy Jackson its okay to make noises we are the only ones here."

"oh good" Jackson breathed out as Kara licked the honey off of Jackson's chest. He grabbed her shoulders and she darted out of his kiss.' surprise Jackson. "Kara smiled as she devilishly ran a cold, ice cream scooper across Jackson's bare stomach.

"Oh cold.." he laughed a little as he bent upward to look "Kara, ice cream?"

She nodded and ate it off his neck.

"What kind is it?" he asked genuinely interested now. Kara leaned over and gave him a kiss

"mint."

"wow you are good." Jackson tensed up as the hot hunny mush was drizzled over his six pack, Kara watched it sink into the defined muscles and bent down to lick it off. Jackson pushed up on her body and made noises." Oh God baby God.'

"does it tickle Jackson?" Kara asked as he answered back by moaning her name.

"oh man….' was all she heard him say. She added more hunny to his neck letting it drip down his collarbone and adding to the already heaping pile of it inside Jackson's abs.

"I love your stomach." Kara said laughing as Jackson reached up to kiss her face some more.

"Can I move yet? You'll tell me when I can right?"

"yes Jackson." Kara said "be patient though, not yet."

"You're killing me here Kara Jean.." she laughed trying to drag it out as long as possible.

"I know baby. I love you too Jackson.' she said kissing him again. After a while Kara jumped up. "Hang on a sec," she rolled off of Jackson , already a sticky mess and grabbed the can of whipped cream Melissa had slipped into the bowl when she wasn't looking.

"Melissa says to save this for last." she told herself as Jackson woke up a little.

"oh boy what do we do with that?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"you'll see baby, but I think you already know where it goes…." she trailed off leaving Jackson gaped in mystery. He raised his eyebrows and asked" Where?"

"its cold so be ready.." she shook the can and breathed out a little nervous. Kara understood why Melissa had said to save this surprise because it was fairly new to her; but for Jackson, she knew she could do it. For Jackson, Kara would do anything.

"I love you Jackson" she said before connecting with his sweet spot. He sank into the heat of her mouth on the most sensitive part of his body and she did her best to lick the whipped cream off.

"Ahhhhhaahh" Jackson moaned waiting for Kara to give him her last surprise, she surprised him by biting down on the stick a little. Jackson answered her by throwing his hips up against hers and grabbing her in attempt to roll her over on top of his body. Kara stopped drizzled a little bit of hunny around Jackson's jeans and undid the button on his jeans. Positioning herself better, Kara reached down inside his jeans.

"oh god Kara can I go now?" Jackson asked pushing himself up and moving with her body.

Hiding her laughter, Kara evilly said no and grabbed the stick sending Jackson into a frenzy of hot, slimy kisses. She laughed as Jackson started kicking.

"God mama please oh!" Jackson sent sparks up Kara's arms but she still hung on. Trailing kisses down Jackson's chest and back up to his face. Kara felt a sharp pull and moaned Jackson's name.

"Kara…Ahhhh… baby please? I can't take this!'

"Jackson…. No baby not yet"

"Just shut up. I hate you Kara Jean I really hate you."

"What?" Kara froze hurt by his words. "Jackson… I…"

"Gotcha. Come here sexy." Jackson said rolling over on top of Kara's body. They rolled around and played for a long time.

'Jackson you deserve a big reward tonight. You're such a good boy and hell, I'm tired of waiting for it.'

"you're a bad girl baby." Jackson said shoving his tongue into her mouth." So bad I think I just might have to punish you for the horrible thing you've done."

'What did I do Jackson?" Kara asked knowing he was only joking around but she played along.

"you are a bad girl because you can't stop when somebody says to." he broke into a smile" I love you so much baby." Jackson said kissing her hard on the mouth." but I still have to punish you.'

"What for Jackson?' Kara smiled against his lips as Jackson rolled her over so he was the one on top.

" for being the best wife in the world. And plus, I kinda think you deserve it after tonight."

Kara laughed and they took off . She thought better of getting clean right away because they always had tomorrow.

Jackson gave his wife a kiss and let the magic happen all by itself. He loved her because they clicked. He didn't have to try hard at all. It just worked. And after a night like this Jackson knew he had plenty more surprises to look foreword to. He wasn't really one to show affection outright, but he was eager to please the women on top of him and if and when she wanted to do this again, Cody Jackson was indeed all for it.


End file.
